1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field regarding electronic devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to the technical field for realizing improvement in communication performance with multiple antennas being disposed on the upper face portion and side face portion of a placement frame to ensure placement space for the antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electronic devices such as personal computers, cellular phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant), and so forth, for example, there is an electronic device wherein an antenna for performing communication employing a predetermined method is disposed in the inside of a display portion including a display panel (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-32150).
With such an electronic device, a panel casing where a display panel is disposed can be formed of a metal material to realize improvement in suppression of unnecessary radiation and intensity, but when an antenna is disposed on the panel casing, deterioration of reception sensitivity is sometimes caused by noise propagating through the inside of the metal material.
As a method for dealing with this, there has been proposed a method in the related art wherein an antenna placement member formed of a resin material is attached to one edge portion of a panel casing, and an antenna is disposed on this antenna placement member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-32150).